


Skullfuc*ed Girls

by Mindscrewer



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscrewer/pseuds/Mindscrewer
Summary: The ladies of Skullgirls have got a lot on their minds lately. Short work featuring the ladies of Skullgirls having their brains used and abused.





	Skullfuc*ed Girls

Ms. Fortune sits on the bed counting her money, you can practically see her eyes turning into dollar signs as she flicks the bills and licks her lips.

“Alright, looks like you managed to get it all and in just a month.” She said fanning herself with the cash. “I’m impressed.” she says with a smile.

It wasn’t easy, you skipped meals, worked over time, called on every favor you could. But you did it and BY GOD IT WILL BE WORTH IT!

“So...you should already know, I’m pretty much immortal so you can go as wild as you want.” She says in a playful tone “Whatever kiniky shit you can think up I can take it.” she says in a way that almost sounds like a challenge.

A challenge you are more than ready to take.

You start by telling her to strip, after all you want her naked as soon as possible. With a body like hers every second she clothed is a waste of money. 

She stands up and very teasingly starts to strip, first comes her shirt. Her ample breasts give a little bounce as it comes off, she’s not wearing a bra so that are on full display. Her dark nipples are already a little hard. Next off come her shorts, her pussy is shaved smooth and her bubble butt jiggles a little as she tosses them away.

Just looking at her your dick is getting rock hard.

“Let me help you with that.” she says with a mischievous grin as she kneels down in front of you. She slowly unzips your pants and your erect prick springs out smacking her in the face.

“Oh man...you are packing some serious heat.” she says a little shock in her voice as she looks at how hung you are. “Good thing I can heal from everything...cause damn I’m pretty sure you’d split me open.” she says with a small laugh.

That’s actually part of the reason you wanted to hire the regenerating catgirl in the first place, most girls can hardly even take half of you full length so you’ve never had the chance to really go all out.

She tenderly runs her hands along the length of you cock making it jump a little, you are already leaking a bit of precum.

“So eager.” she says “Well.. do your worst.” she says.

Just what you planned to do.

Grabbing her you twist her head to the side slightly.

“Um...my mouth is over here.” she says a little confused.

You assure her you know just where it is as you start pressing the leaking tip of your dick against her ear, the soft warm fur lining it tickles you sensitive tip.

“W...wait.” she says “I know I said anything but this is…” she’s cut off as you slowly start to push into her ear, your dick somehow sliding into the small opening. Taking a firm grip you push harder.

“F...fuck...you...you’re seriously doing this?” she ask in a grunt as you just press harder while yanking her in. Fortune’s ear is impossibly tight and warm.

“Agghhh..unhgu...shit...shit shit…” Fortune is groaning as you force your cock somewhere it was never meant to go.

With one last push you feel something pop and you slide in much deeper, almost like you popped her cherry, though more likely her eardrum. The tip presses into some wet, warm and very, very soft.

You let out a soft moan of pleasure at the feeling of pressing your cock right into her brain,

Fortune lets out a soft groan of...some kind as her brain is getting mushed by dick.

Holding her firm you start thrusting, hard and fast. Pulling out you feel her skull holding you firmly in place and as you drive it back in you feel the mushy organ squish and mold to fit the tip of your cock.

“Aghhh….cock...goodughe.” Fortune moans her body twitching as you literally fuck her brains out. She drooling uncontrollably and has tears running down her face, it’s hard to tell if it’s pain or just sensory overload. But you don’t care.

Thrusting hard and fast you can’t help but pant as you feel yourself getting closer and closer to cumming. The way her brain just caves in everytime you stick your cock into it is just to good.  
And the pathic moans and giggles she’s letting out are only making it better.

With one final thrust you cum, thick hot cum floods Fortune’s head. You’ve been backed up for way longer than the month you’ve spent saving the money.

Fortune moans as her eyes roll back in her head “Fuughck!” is all she can manage to utter as you hold her in place still cumming. Soon the volume of jizz proves to be too much and it start to leak out of her nose.

At long last you finally stop cumming and pull out with a loud wet pop. Jizz dribbles out of her ear as she twitches. You can see thick fluid dripping off you cock along with leftover cum, it’s gotta be brain juices. 

Though one orgasm isn’t going to be anywhere near enough.

Moving her so she’s resting against the bed you hold her steady and press your cock against her mouth. She mumbles something, not even real words just noise.

Her mind is pretty well….fucked. She’ll be fine later so you feel no guilt whatsoever.

And with that not weighing you down you get a good grip and jam your cock down her throat. All the way to the base in one go, her nose pressed against your pubes.

She chokes and spasms but doesn't struggle any, it feels amazing. Her throat is a bit more accommodating but still far too tight to properly handle your manhood, a look down shows it bulging out through her neck. You hold her in place like this for several moments just enjoying the feeling of her messaging your prick as she tries, and fails, to breath.

Looking at her face she still has cum dripping out of her ear and nose. Tears streaking down her face as she sputters and gags.

Overwhelmed with arousal you start fucking her as hard as you can listening to her gurgule and moan more as she you nearly drive your dick into her stomach. It’s so slick and tight that it’s not long before you cum.

Even after the prodigious amount of spunk you already unloaded into her skull you still have plenty left and before long her belly starts to swell as you pump it straight into her gut. Her eyes are rolled so far back that all you can see is the whites.

As you let out a few final spurts you pull out and she falls over coughing up large amounts of jizz. But this still isn’t enough to satisfy your libido.

And there’s still lots of ideas that you have that only Ms. Fortune can fulfill, and you’re going to do one of them right now.

Taking a firm grip of her head you give a solid yank and pop it right off, her body laying on the ground cum still leaking out of her neck hole. Some drips out of the bottom of her head but that’s to be expected.

Sitting down you take a moment to give her a small kiss on the lips, careful to avoid your cum.

Lowering the base of her head onto your lower head. Pressing up you moan at the odd feeling, it tightens around you in a whole different way than when you shoved it in the opposite direction. Soon you cock pops out of her mouth, the feeling of her lips on the bottom of your cockhead might be even better than a normal blowjob.

You slowly pump her detached cranium along the full length of you dick. And looking into her eyes as they roll back into place but looking in two different directions just makes this all the better. You already know that you’ll have to save up plenty to do this again….though you’ve got the whole night to use her still.

After a few more thrust you feel a surge of cum welling up. Not holding back you let loose. Cum spurts out of her nose and out from between her lips like a geyser, it all rains back down on her face.

Pulling her head off your dick you reattach it to her body, which seems to have drained out most of the cum you filled it with.

Well only one thing to do….fill her up again.

But a different hole this time.

You pick her up and bend her over and squat down spreading her pussy and giving her a few good licks, it’s only polite after all. And she does have a pretty good taste.

Once you’ve given her a good little bit of attention you stand back up and holding her hips you line yourself up and slowly push into her cunt. It stretches slowly as your cockhead forces her open. She groans again.  
“Ttttooobigggh.” she manages.

But you ignore it, she can take it. And by this point you wouldn’t care either way. Grunting as you you drive it in slowly, really taking the chance to enjoy this as much as you can.

You smack her round ass as you go a bit dipper. She screams a little but it soon melts into a mumbling moan, you can almost make out something about her pussy breaking. It really wouldn’t be a surprise if her cunt really was wrecked.

Despite her maybe compliant you push forward and soon enough you feel a second hole deep inside her, you smirk as you rub your cock against her cervix. Gripping her hips frimley you slam in with all your strength. You can feel her cervix spread open as your go deeper, her womb is by far the softest, warmest, wettest thing to ever envelope your cock. 

Fortune lets out a howl more suited to a dog than a cat and goes limp.

A hard yank on her tail makes her tighten up and let out loud yelp. You pull out all the way, through her cervix keeps sucking on you cock giving you an internal blowjob. Pulling out more you can actually feel her cunt trying to close up in its wake, and failing to. Once you are all the way out you slam back in while yanking her tail hard.

It jolts her awake with a scream and makes her tighter than ever.

You smirk as you repeat the process yanking her tail as you slam in and as you pull out. Making her scream and clench every time.But before long she’s too weak to even manage that anymore, though you keep fucking her anyways.

Burying your cock all the way into her again you cum, you can feel the jizz filling her womb to the point that it starts to try and overflow but you cock is keeping her plugged up. An idea suddenly comes to mind, it’d be a shame to just let all that cum pour out of her.

So reaching down you yank off one of her arms and quickly pulling out your cock you jam her arm in into her cunt. Fist first, plugging her up nicely with almost no cum spilling out.

There’s one last thing that you have to do...well a few more things actually but this is number one on the list.

It would be better if she were awake for this but it hardly matters.

Spreading her plump asschecks nice and wide you take a good look at her puckered asshole, it looks nice and tight...for now.

Squezzi you cock between her asschecks you spend a few moments just hotdogging her, rubbing her tail against your dick as you do it. Her skin is so soft and warm that you could keep doing this for a few hours along...but that’d be pretty boring.

Lowering your dick you tap the head against her asshole for a few seconds, just poking it in not even enough to stretch it yet just enjoying the it quivers and twitches.

You slowly press in in at first, just spreading her asshole with your cock head. The feeling of her guts being filled seem to be enough to wake Fortune up and she make a noise that is more like a squeak than anything else.

Knowing that she’s awake you just force the rest of you cock in as deep as you can. You can actually feel her hand through the walls of her guts and the swishy jelliness of her cum stuffed womb.

 

You order her to jerk you off with the hand shoved in her cunt. She seems to have enough mind left to understand you and starts doing just that. Her hand moves around inside you and starts to stroke your cock from the other side of her intestinal wall.

Fucking her ass while getting a handjob at the same time might be the best part of all of this though it’s pretty much impossible to pick just one thing out of all of it. You pound her ass for a fair bit longer and just as you are about to cum you yank off her other arm.

A few final thrust and you cum, flooding her ass and swelling her stomach to the point that she looks ready to pop. Pulling out you jam her arm up her ass keeping her plugged tightly.

You know that after that you are just about empty at last...but you have enough for one last cum shot.

Rolling her over onto her back you grab your cock and start stroking just taking in the sight of her jizz swollen stomach, cum leaking out of her mouth as she coughs some up, and more dripping out of her ear still.

Knowing that it’ll take a few days for her to fully recover and until them she’ll just be a drooling broken slut make you feel so satisfied.

And with the knowledge that you’ll be doing this again sometime just makes you too excited to hold back and you unload all that you have left on her. Cum splatters every bit of her and all she can do is pant.

Taking a moment to wipe your dick clean in her hair you thank her, get dressed and leave. Making sure to put a do not disturb tag on the door knob.


End file.
